multicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
ForestCraft
ForestCraft is the first level your able and required to go to. To get there you must go through the Moss Stone Portal which is constructed for you. It is the only portal that is impossible to break no matter what you use (Diamond Pick Axe,TNT, etc.). This level consists of basically a ton of trees, water and occasional rain/lightning (15% Chance). Going away about 20 blocks away from land, you are blocked off by invisable bedrock that is indestructable. There is no way to get past it, so do not bother going in ocean as there are no squids. Mainly this area is full of Creepers and Zombies. This area will contain the Moss Stone Spawn, Several random houses that you mostly must defeat the humans living there, a Boss Field and lastly a Forest Blaze Spawner in a Moss Stone Maze. The number of layers in here are 30. Difficulty:1/10 Mobs Discovered Passive * Chicken * Cow * Pig * Sheep Neutral * Wolf Hostile * Zombie * Spider * Creeper/Charged Creeper * Human * Slime * Hat Zombie * Forest Blaze Boss * Elite Human Terrains This area consists of mostly trees and grass, looking like a basic forest in Minecraft. Sometimes there may be Slimes in the kind of low areas. Bedrock may be showing underwater also. In here, mushrooms,sugar cane,Pumpkins and rarely Melon Blocks grow here. Navagating through here at your first visit will be challenging as you have no compass, map or any of those type until maybe late in the game. Cutting down trees will make your eyesight easier in here. Forest Blazes may be somewhat of help to you because they can burn down trees, letting you see better, but this can also be dangerous. Environment This area will switch cycles fairly normally. You get about 10 minutes of day and night. The only light you can get is from Forest Blazes,Light sources from Human Houses and torches made by coal. Blocks Generated Here Naturally Generated * Air * Bedrock * Stone * Gravel * Sand * Grass/Dirt * Leaves * Melon * Pumpkin * Brown Mushroom * Red Mushroom * Wood * Coal Ore * Iron Ore * Water * Rose * Dandelion Structure Generated * Cobblestone * Wooden Planks * Monster Spawner * Moss Stone * Bookshelf * Bricks * Glass * Steps * Torch * Bed * Crafting Table * Furnace * Jukebox * Fence * Fence Gate * Wooden Door Tips When you first get here you want to harvest about 1-2 stacks of 64 wooden planks. then make a crafting table and make a sword(axe if you want the wood chopping job to be faster). Then for light you want to go into some small caverns(May be infested with slime due to how low this is) and get coal. An easy to get a fast house is try to locate a random human house, beat them and take their stuff. Normally they can have a 1-2 floor house. The best thing you can really get here is an Iron Sword, so if you want to defeat the boss you might want to go deep. Considering how low this area is, it contains no Lapis Lazuli,Redstone,Gold or Diamond. Iron is basically the diamonds of this area. If you are sick of dealing with Forest Blazes you can try to locate the spawn with Eyes Of Spawners to locate it and destroy the spawner. When you have at least an iron chest plate you can go and fight the boss. He will be armed with Iron tools so be careful. There is a big source of food so you won't die of hunger normally. Category:Areas